eyes
by fumate
Summary: ada sesuatu di mata nagisa yang mampu menjerat karma, di tiap kesempatan. [karunagi]


Ansatsu Kyouhitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

Canon-setting. Karma/Nagisa. Slash. OOC. Standard warnings. Ngaco.

* * *

Karma pikir dia telah menemukan konstelasi baru di alam semesta.

Hari itu panas. Matahari terbahak-bahak ketika menumpahkan cahaya dengan arogan, mengalahkan larik-larik awan dan mengabaikan angin yang kesal. Barangkali jika pohon beringin ini tidak eksis, Karma tidak mampu bersantai sambil mengamankan diri dari tingginya suhu di hari rabu.

Di bawah lindungan dedaunan hijau, Karma berbaring di atas rumput dan mengistirahatkan sejenak fisiknya. Dua tangan dilipat, dijadikan sandaran. Ada melodi tercipta dari gemerisik ilalang sekalipun samar. Karma berpikir mungkin, mungkin, di setiap kejadian selalu ada musik pengiring meski tak pernah sampai kepada telinga.

Damai. Murid lain pasti sedang latihan dengan Karasuma-sensei, mempelajari teknik-teknik menerobos pertahan lawan sebelum kemudian menyerangnya secara tangkas. Berkelit dari kejaran musuh. Hal-hal semacam itu.

Karma tidak tertarik, sungguh. Setidaknya untuk hari ini —dan hari-hari kemarin.

Dia sengaja bolos latihan hanya untuk relaksasi ditemani dersik angin. Menikmati waktu personal secara tenang. Toh, mau seberapa nakal ia bertingkah pun Koro-sensei takkan marah, lebih-lebih mengamuk.

Di tengah lamunan siang harinya, telinga Karma masih berfungsi dengan baik —ada langkah kaki berbisik pelan. Menggumamkan isyarat tentang seseorang yang mendekat.

"Karma-kun?"

Suaranya vibran. Sedikit mirip gadis dan menenggelamkan. Karma selalu mendapatkan kenyamanan ketika suara itu mengudara. Ketika suara itu memanggil namanya.

 _Karma-kun_.

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun dia sudah tahu sosok di balik seruan tersebut. Tanpa perlu membuka kelopak pun, Karma mampu melihat gambaran orang itu dalam benaknya, yang secara magis terlukis begitu nyata hingga rasanya dia tidak sedang memejamkan mata.

"Karma-kun?"

Tapi dia mengalah.

Karma membuka mata, mendapati langit telah bermanifestasi menjadi sesosok pemuda yang tengah membungkuk. Rambutnya teruntai ditarik gravitasi sementara tangannya memegang tempurung lutut, sedikit mendorong. Karma yakin dia sempat menangkap kilatan kecil dari keresahan di manik biru Nagisa saat keduanya bertemu pandang.

"Nagisa."

Dia bangkit, mendudukkan diri selagi punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon. Membiarkan gugurnya daun mengotori kepala merahnya. Tubuhnya agak linu, kalau boleh jujur, tapi Karma rasa Nagisa tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Karma-kun," Nagisa kembali memanggil, kali ini ikut duduk di sebelah Karma. "Bolos lagi?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat."

"Kenapa kau selalu bolos?" tanya Nagisa. Telapaknya menyapu peluh di wajah menggunakan handuk kecil —Karma tidak sadar dia membawa benda itu sebelum detik ini.

"Tidak selalu, Nagisa." Bantah Karma. "Tidak selalu."

Konversasi terhenti sampai di sana, seperti biasa. Nagisa telah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali dan Karma mengelak di tiap kesempatan. Enggan menjawab entah apa alasannya.

Terhentinya percakapan mengakibatkan keheningan mendominasi suasana. Nagisa sibuk membasahi kerongokongan dengan kucuran air mineral, Karma bersantai menatap cakrawala di kejauhan. Terus begitu hingga pada suatu titik, Karma menyadari langit tempatnya memandang begitu similar dengan sesuatu.

"Nagisa," yang dipanggil sontak menoleh. Karma mengangguk pelan, menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam diri Nagisa.

"Karma-kun," dia menelengkan kepala. "Ada apa?"

Karma tersenyum kecil. Mengusap pelan pucuk kepala biru. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan."

Langit biru.

Begitu identik dengan biner kembar milik Nagisa.

Dan setiap kali Karma melihat ke dalamnya, dia selalu merasa terhisap. Masuk ke dalam pupil itu dan melayang-layang di hamparan permadani surga. Menjelajah angkasa seolah-olah ada sayap yang menopang. Mengepak.

Mata Nagisa begitu polos, sepolos langit di pagi tak berawan. Hanya ada biru yang membentang sepanjang dia memandang. Bukan sesuatu yang mampu dibanggakan, namun Karma selalu melihatnya layaknya dia melihat permata.

Seperti saat Karma menelisik konstelasi jagat raya.

Manik Nagisa tidak mengandung bintang yang berpijar. Tidak diisi nebula maupun galaksi. Tidak membawa rembulan, tidak menyembunyikan Jalan Susu, tidak ada. Tidak memiliki apapun selain langit biru di pagi hari.

Akan tetapi, Karma telah melihat konstelasi paling indah dalam netranya. Dalam pupil cerah penuh kemanisan milik Nagisa, milik Shiota Nagisa. Konstelasinya tidak rumit, tidak semenakjubkan rasi bintang dan tidak semegah Bima Sakti. Sederhana, malah. Hanya diisi dua hal yang keindahannya begitu kentara.

Hanya diisi Karma dan Nagisa.

 **Fin**

* * *

apa ini yah saia sedih bikinnya pas lagi mabok :"( jadi amburadul kieu atuh ah kumaha deui :'(

btw.

IFA bentar lagi masuk bulan nominasi lho :"))) yuk semuanya persiapkan list fanfik dan author kece buat dinominasiin, majukan otp kita bersama-sama yihaaaa /yha.

terima kasih sudah membaca :")


End file.
